The Woods
by Kuramasblackrose
Summary: Kit, was a normal teen...Untill she entered the woods!


The Woods I do not own YYH or any of its characters but I do own Kit Boku-Sama owns Boku...The whole story is one chapter... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ There was a bright harvest moon...The fireflies were putting on their own personal light show.I on the other hand was walking along, minding my own buisness...But I admit I was thinking about Kurama...Oh I couldn't help it...Yet my freind Boku always thought about Hiei...I noticed I had dazed off into my little state where I didn't care about anything...I found myself lost.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself. I eventually found myself remembering where I was...  
  
I started walking down the street where my freinds & I lived when I saw my freind Boku, waling along also, alone.  
  
"Hello!" ^-^ Boku said with a bright smile on her face like she hadn't seen me in years...  
  
"Hi! Do you know what time it is, Boku?"I asked.  
  
"It's about..."*She looked at her watch.*"I'd say 11:30!" Boku answered.  
  
"Oh...Damn!I was hoping it would be around 12:00..." I said like I was raging with anger...  
  
"Do you want to take a walk with me back in the woods, Kit?" "Well, do you, Kit?" she asked unpatiently.  
  
P.S. My name is Kit Karasume.  
  
"Sure! Why should I not?" I ansered playflly like I wanted to race or something...  
  
"Are you hyper again?" Boku said sounding a little upset...  
  
"No.." I said looking up, down, left & right! "I was joking you know..."I said.  
  
"Okay...Let's go!" She aid enthusiastically.  
  
We started down the main trail & the moon glowed down apon us.  
  
"So which trail are we taking?" I asked.  
  
"We're taking that one," Boku said pointing to the trail we had never been on before.  
  
"That one? Are you sure about this, Boku?" I said unsure of her answer.  
  
"Yes, i'm sure," Boku said, leading the way into the trail we had never been on. We started walkig, then we heard a howl.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" We screamed with fright.  
  
"What in the world was that?"O.O I said my eyes getting bigger.  
  
"I have no clue!" Boku said.  
  
"I think we're lost..." I said, with fright my legs trembling.  
  
"I'm sure we're lost!" Said Boku. We went on walking. We really had no choice! I looked around, not having a clue of what to do, & I saw something silver shining...  
  
"Look, Boku!" I screamed.  
  
"What is it, Kit?" Boku said.  
  
"Just...Look at it! It's shining!" I said.  
  
"Oh my...Let's go & see what it is!" Boku said starting off toward it.  
  
"STOP!!!" I screamed. I could see a pair of eyes shining in the moonlight.  
  
We turned around & ran for our lives. Then I tripped & fell.  
  
"Boku!" I screamed. Boku turned around & helped me up.  
  
"Are you okay, Kit?"She said, as we started running again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," I answered. I could tell Boku saw that I was nervous. We went around twist & turns all the time almost falling! We also herd loud growls behind us, like something was chasing us.  
  
"Boku, look." I whispered to her.  
  
"What is it, Kit?" She asked.  
  
"Look, I can see the exit!" I answered. I quickly looked behind me & saw a wolf, a black wolf with crimson red eyes. It had large, pealy white fangs. It almost looked mad at me.  
  
"Kit, we're winning! We'll escape!" Boku screamed. I couldn't help but look back once more.  
  
I saw a white fox with four tails holding off our attacker. The wolf looked mad at the fox for holding him back. I looked the fox in the eyes.  
  
"Thankyou,Youko Kurama" I whispered so only the fox & wolf could hear me. The fox gazed at me with its lovely eyes as if saying,  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Kit, turn around!" Boku screamed as we exited the woods.  
  
"Boku! I saw it! It was a weird black wolf with crimson red eyes!" I said. But Boku just snickered as we walked out of the woods.  
  
"Yeah, & it talked!" Boku said sarastically, as we walke home.  
  
"I'm not lying! And I also saw Youko Kurama holding it off as a fox! I sware!" I said arguing with her.  
  
"Just get a good nights sleep & you can tell me tomorrow!" Boku said.  
  
"Good night, Boku." I said as I walked into my house, then entered my bedroom. You could say I was your average teenager, atleast untill then. After that, I have forever been trying to find out why Kurama appeared & saved Boku & I.  
  
I named that trail Four Tails Trail...  
  
The  
End  
@-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-- ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ I'm making the sequel as you read what I am wrighting the name of the sequel is going to be: Four Tails Trail The Sequel To The Woods. Bye! 


End file.
